Ti amo, amore mio
by revie-heavenly
Summary: Une brise souffla. Par pur hasard, ils se retrouvèrent, après trois ans de séparation. "Pourquoi tu pleures ?" "Parce que toi, tu pleures".


Une brise s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et fit danser les longues herbes. Il ferma les yeux. Le soleil éclairait toute le village, en dessous. Lovino était au-dessus de tout, en haut de cette colline. Il dominait tout le monde. Pour une fois.

Aucun nuage dans le ciel en cet après-midi ne venait salir ce ciel azur, pourtant son coeur était sale, obscur, nuageux. Sans soleil. Il soupira et admira le soleil, les yeux plissés. Il aimait tellement la chaleur, le soleil, mais les détestait aussi, il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais il aimait beaucoup de choses et les détestait en même temps.

Comme son grand-père. Comme son frère.

"Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dessiner comme Feliciano et moi ?"

Lovino gonfla les joues. Il les aimait justes parce qu'ils étaient de sa famille, sinon il les haïrait. Son frère savait tout faire et son grand-père ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire remarquer au pauvre Lovino, qui en avait fini par détester son frère.

Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. On lui avait appris que la famille était sacrée, que l'on n'en avait qu'une seule, qu'il fallait se la garder précieusement, qu'il ne fallait jamais lui faire de mal... Mais c'est exactement ce que faisait son grand-père, l'excluant de tout, le comparant et le préférant à son petit frère.

"Pourquoi es-tu si grossier ? C'est horrible !"

Lovino avait fini par croire son grand-père. C'est vrai, il était grossier, il ne savait rien faire, il n'était bon à rien. Il ne valait rien. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Si seulement sa mère était encore là. Elle, elle n'avait jamais fait de préférence. Elle, elle lui avait toujours trouvé des qualités.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'ami ?

- Je n'en sais rien, grand-père.

- Moi je sais, avait-il répondu sèchement."

Alors, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ? Son grand-père prenait plaisir à le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Ce n'était même pas vrai, en plus. Il avait un ami. Un vieil ami. Mais ils se voyaient moins souvent, maintenant.

Lovino arracha une poignée d'herbes en laissant ses larmes couler. Le silence dominait la colline et le village en bas. Il aimait le silence, parce que cela signifiait que son grand-père ne parlait pas.

Il s'effondra sur le dos, respirant mal. Il avait tout gâché, comme d'habitude. Lovino posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour empêcher le ciel de le voir pleurer.

Des sanglots si longtemps étouffés s'échappèrent.

Une seconde brise. Un craquement de bâton. Des sanglots qui se firent plus forts.

- Lovino ? _¿ Mi amor ?_

L'Italien ne prit même pas le peine de se relever ou de stopper ses sanglots, il gémit juste plus fort. Il n'avait plus de dignité, maintenant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus... Pourquoi maintenant ?

Antonio se rapprocha, s'accroupit près de Lovino et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux en espagnol, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Lovino ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta dans les bras de son ami, sanglotant comme jamais.

- Calme toi, _mi cielo..._

Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux, il savait très bien que Lovino adorait quand on lui caressait les cheveux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Antonio sentit son tee-shirt se tirer dans son dos quand Lovino s'accrocha à lui. Une larme lui échappa, puis une autre.

Pourquoi Antonio faisait-il comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés ?

- Je ne partirai plus jamais, promis Antonio.

Les pleures de tristesse de Lovino se transformèrent en pleures de joie. Après quelques minutes, il arrêta de pleurer et sortit son visage rouge et bouffit du cou de l'Espagnol.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Le coeur d'Antonio flancha et ses larmes disparurent. Un enfant... Il avait le visage d'un enfant devant lui. Les yeux souvent orageux de Lovino étaient clairs, nettoyés de tous orages, comme quand il était plus jeune, et ses joues semblaient plus rondes.

- Parce que toi, tu pleures.

Antonio posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lovino qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Son Espagnol lui manquait tellement. Comment avait-il fait pour vivre sans lui, sans ses baisers pendant trois longues années ?

- _Amore mio_, murmura Lovino entre deux baisers.

Les deux langues du sud se confondaient entre elles. Les deux hommes du sud se souriaient, s'embrassaient. Ils durent se séparer et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'oeil vivant.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Antonio en brisant le silence de l'été.

- Oui, j'en ai besoin.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne t'avais jamais vu...

- Oh... je ne t'avais jamais vu non plus...

C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand ils avaient cinq ans. Ils jouaient au pirate sur cette colline, ils ont grandi sur cette colline, ils se sont embrassé la première fois sur cette colline. Elle était un lieu sacré. Mais, depuis trois ans, ils ne se voyaient plus sur cette colline, ni dans le village. C'était Lovino qui avait coupé les ponts, et Antonio n'avait rien dit. Plus jamais ils ne se sépareraient.

- _Dios mío, te he echado de menos, Lovino._

Il répondit en l'embrassant. Son grand-père pouvait aller se faire foutre, il était avec celui qu'il aimait. Tant pis si cela ne lui plaît pas, cela lui aura fait trop mal de rester loin de son ange à la peau hâlée.

- _Ti amo, amore mio !_

Cette journée-là, la colline assista à quelque chose de plus mature et devint réellement sacrée aux yeux d'Antonio et de Lovino. Sans se soucier des conséquences, sans se soucier de son grand-père, de son frère, des villageois, Lovino fit l'amour avec un homme. Plus jamais il ne pleurait pour ce monde si bas.

Maintenant, c'était lui et Antonio d'abord, et les autres en suivant.


End file.
